Shades of Gray REVISED
by Opalinesque
Summary: MT/OC*UPDATED* What if the androids were bored, and made another android? What if the new girl turned out to have a split personality, half-good, half-evil? What if both personalities fall in love with the same person... the man they were created to kill?


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, yada yada. Seiki-matsu's behavior in the beginning is somewhat inspired by Himei/Sailor Nothing and the Dark Queen, from Spoof Chase Productions work Sailor Nothing. Opal is mine, Seiki-saisho/matsu is mine, can I stop now? Good.  
  
First things first: I would like to apologize to everyone for putting this story up in its previous form. It sucked. I thank my friends and the few other people who thought it was cool, but there is no changing the fact that the majority thought it sucked. Yes, I admit it. It's amazing what a year of writing experience and distance will do for ya. *makes face* I'm not that much better, but I'm working on about two other fanfics at the moment. One of them is currently only a couple of pages long, and probably not going to be up here (if it goes up at all, it'll be at FictionPress or whatever, cause it's original), the other will go up sooner or later (also at FictionPress). They're not much, but they've given me a bit more experience, so now that I'm slightly more ready, I'm gonna try again. The plot will stay mostly the same, some quotes that I liked will reappear, but other than that, everything will change. Trunks will be slightly meaner, and if I start Mary-Sue-ing it, I beg you, PLEASE tell me. PLEASE. The people I have to thank most, strangely enough, are the flamers, because they were honest enough to tell me I sucked, and exactly what I did wrong. (Except for BlackOpal. She just insulted me. .) Biggest thanks go to Harlequinn! The rest of you prob'ly think I'm nuts for thanking flamers, but oh well.  
  
Like I said, PLEASE tell me if I start screwing up. See the little button that says, 'review?' Click it, type in whatever, and hit send. I didn't know to do this when I started out here; now I don't ever read a fanfic without reviewing. Remember, we authors live off of reviews. I don't care if they're flames, as long as they're flames that tell me what I did wrong. Otherwise I will report you to the webmasters and get you kicked off, or delete it if you are not registered.  
  
Okay, I think I can shut up now.  
  


********

  
  
Juunana-gou smiled at the dead corpse of his 'creator.' The sight of the body was satisfying, after all he and his sister had suffered at the hands of the mad doctor. Blood pooled around the shell protecting his brain, staining it a lovely dark crimson…  
His sister interrupted his thoughts with a haughty sniff that said clearer than words exactly what she thought of the mess.  
Juunana's lazy smile disappeared.  
"Party pooper," he grumbled, sounding more like a child than the dangerous killer he was.  
His nee-chan rolled her eyes, only saying, "You're gonna be the one cleaning up the mess, not me."  
"Fine," came his seemingly uncaring response.  
There was a long silence, interrupted only by the beeping of the myriads of computers, and the high-pitched whining of the droid 'bots going at their various tasks.  
He sighed.   
"This is boring," Juuhachi said, glaring at him like it was his fault. "Man, why couldn't have Gero made you a girl? Then I at least would have somebody to go shopping with…"  
He stiffened at the suggestion, icy eyes getting cold enough to freeze hell over… and stopped, as an idea occurred to him.   
_Another sister…_  
Maybe he wouldn't be so bored after all.  
  


_There is never just black or white; there are only all the…_  
Shades of Gray  
REVISED  
  
Chapter One: Black  
  
****SEVEN YEARS LATER****  
  
_(resignation fatigue tired hungry lonely tired tired TIRED)_

  
  
… I'm very tired. I've been so for a while now. Nothing seems to help it, but that's okay… Who is this, you wonder (or not)?  
My name used to be… something. I don't remember anymore. I think it started with an 'O.'   
My name now is Seikimatsu. 'End of the era.' My brother named me. I'm supposed to kill things, lots of them, and I do, living up to my name. It's kinda fun, I guess. They think so.  
  
'They' is my brother, my sister, and the voice in my head. I love my brother and sister, but voices in your head aren't good, so I try to ignore it. It doesn't work very well. The more I block it out, the more tired I get, and sometimes, when I get tired enough, he/she/it/? can actually use me as a puppet. It happened once, and when I woke up, I was all bloody. My brother and sister were laughing and stuff, and I was happy about that, but I didn't remember what had made them happy, and that made me mad because when Nii-chan and Nee-chan are happy, they're nice to me. If I could remember what I had done, I could do it again, and they'd be even happier, but…  
  
I didn't know what I had done till I looked down.  
  
There was a boy dead. He only had one arm, and was all scarred, and I vaguely remembered fighting him before, only then he had someone else with him…  
Anyway, I don't remember much after that, because I was still tired, and too much blood sometimes makes me sick anyway (although I try to hide it 'cause Nii-chan and Nee-chan don't like it when I'm sick). I think I passed out, maybe?  
They got real mad at me after, so I try not to let the voice take over too much.  
  
Anyway, that's what I am, and that's what we do. I'm still real tired, but that's okay. The person, the other boy we've been fighting, has been getting stronger. I think maybe he'll be strong enough to kill me soon, and once I'm dead I can sleep as much as I want, and I won't have to hurt anyone else. Maybe the old me could be reborn, too? That would be good, she could apologize to the boy, and everyone else. I feel kind of bad about that, but…  
  
Nii-chan says that the boy's back, and that he's strong. He's hurt too; I can see the blood, even though my proud brother tries to hide it. I can feel the boy's power now too. It's more than enough to kill me. I'm scared, even though I want so badly to rest.  
  
I can see his silhouette in the doorway to our cave. I missed the last battle between him and my siblings, and I am shocked at how much he's changed. We don't change much, so it's kind of a shock, even. To my eyes he seems huge, especially with his hair long and fluffed out like that… It looks almost like a lion's mane, I notice in the back of my head.  
  
He raises one hand, and I can see a big ki ball, growing steadily. The light reflects off my brother and sister. I can see them preparing to block it, but it's too big, too strong. I feel a pang of regret, and a dull deep anger… but it's not his fault he has to kill us. If I were him I'd kill me too; hell, if I were ME I'd kill me. I just feel sorry that my siblings have to die too.   
  
I can feel the voice trying to make me move. I may want to die, but it wants to live; to live and kill more people, to gain revenge for the death of Nii-chan and Nee-chan, the death that we both see coming. I fight the compulsion to rest, the sweet siren song, but sleep grabs me by the scruff of the neck and drags me down to darkness.  
  


********  
  
_(anger rage hatred destroy blood DEATH)_  
  


With a whirl of power, this body was mine again. The brat who DARE use my name faded to the back of my mine, now no more than a daydream of a person, leaving me to die at the hands of this half-Saiya-jin brat…   
Or not.  
  
I shot to the left, crashing through a wall that had made the mistake of being in my way, and fell into a jumbled mess of wire and metal that apparently was the decaying corpse of a computer. I stumbled out of the mess, leaving my blood on the razor sharp wires… and a silent explosion rocked the whole lab. I looked behind me, a human reflex that I would regret later.  
I could barely make out the shadowed figures of my brother and sister, lost in that maelstrom of screaming gold fire, the light eating into them, slowly ripping them apart from wherever the glow poured in. My eyesight faded out from the brightness, and I was glad; the picture was horrible, even to me. The only thing louder than their screams was that horrible silence.  
  
I panicked, I'm not proud to say. My eyes burned and watered from that terrible light; I could sense the fact that my optic sensors were half burned out. If I managed to survive this, and get my eyesight back, I would be almost blind; it would be like looking out at the world on an old black and white monitor with contrast set very low.  
  
Crying, and cursing my own weakness at the same time, I stumbled sideways into something. From the feel of it, it was probably one of the bodies of my brother's old playthings. I tried not be sick and managed to run forward, decimating another wall. I could feel bright sunlight on my skin, mocking my anguish, and knew I was outside. I began to take off, trusting to the GPS systems installed in my body to show me the way to a safe spot, from where I could recover, and plan my revenge.  
  
I didn't get any more than a foot into the air.  
  
Something lashed around my right ankle.  
  
I knew I was going to die then. I knew it. But the rest of me didn't.  
  
I didn't feel any pain at first, just sort of cold numbness. Kind of like when you stick your (cold) hand in really hot water. I felt that chill slide up my leg, toward my neck… and THEN the pain smacked me over the head with a spiked two-by-four. I could feel my blood beginning to fry, molten metal sliding through my veins. Electricity, wild and untamed, sparked my muscles, freezing me into a pained paralysis.  
  
"1,000,000 volts… How do you like it, jinzouningen?"  
  
His voice was garbled; my audio centers were starting to malfunction, the white hotness causing malfunctions, everything beginning to shut down. I could faintly hear my internal computers warning me that I was overloading. I knew that when those systems stopped, I would die; for I was the mechanical side of this two faced being: once a girl named Opal, now two beings fighting for supremacy in one body, a shell of unbelievable power.  
  
Not that the fight mattered anymore. The fire was almost to me, the center of it all, so I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but then the shock washed around me and it was too late I was de  
  


_(a screen flickered whitely, its black and white monitor showing two words flashing, unending)_  
  
SYSTEM SHUTDOWN  
  
********  
  
_(fear pain death Nii-chan? spinning confusion HELP ME)_

  
  
Something's wrong, I can't see. Everything hurts, a burning pain deep in me. My leg feels like it is cut off.   
She is dead; her presence gone. I'm glad of that, but it hurts… I'm dying, this flood of white-hot horror, flooding everything. The pain clears my eyes, and I can faintly see the boy-now-man standing over me, with what I think is a triumphant smirk. He is a hero now; he has destroyed the threat to the human race. I open my mouth, to thank him for freeing me, but the untamed power is eating at me now too. I manage to smile, happy for his success, making it into an apology for hurting him and others. I can feel the darkness descending on me, this time forever, and I sigh and sink into it, fading away for the last time…  
  


_(a million miles away a dove coos mournfully, then folds its head under its wing and sleeps.)_  
  
********  


  
And that is the end of the first chapter. It may not be perfect, but it's a HELL of a lot better than my first try ^^  
Speaking of which… important question. In the original of this story (which I am leaving up in case anyone is actually curious to read it, which I doubt,) the main character is actually from this world. Should I keep that? I'm thinking no, because that would make it too Mary Sue, but if enough people want it, I'll leave it. Somehow I doubt many people will want it though =^_^=  
  
If you're bored, you can go now. The rest of this is just more babbling.  
  
I'm pretty happy with this; this is about the longest chapter I have ever written, and also my first first person type fanfic. Notice that the good side of her doesn't really use past tense; I'm probably going to make that a speech impediment for a while because I can ^^  
  
Sorry to Nii-chan and Juunana lovers if I portrayed him as cruel/immature *coughcough*Jakako*cough cough* but I need him to be kind of that way for the fic. I have plans for him later on though, and THEN he'll become his cheesy insane self.  
  
If you want the old crappy cover, e-mail me at:  
silver_tervadi@hotmail.com   
I'm lazy, so it'll be a while before I get it, most likely. Once I get Paint Shop Pro working again, I'll redo the cover and post a link to it in the later chapters.  
  
And for the record, the part until her evil side shows up was written to the song, Midnight Blue, and the rest was written to Going History. Both are from Slayers, and are sung by Megumi Hayashibara. 


End file.
